Secret Admirer
by Nightangels
Summary: Len wants to propose Kahoko but seems like the prom is the only way t do so, so he comes up with the plan and the title suggests how he comes up! Hope you enjoy!


"Kahoko the prom is just two days from now! Don't you feel excited!".Mao exclaimed almost jumping from her seat. Kahoko yawned showing her lack of interest for the subject.

Kahoko said," Mao, you atleast have Kazuki for the prom but I am completely alone. I am even thinking of dropping the invitation to the prom."

"No way , you shouldn't. It happens only once a year. I am sure that you will find someone to tag along with. Don't lose hope"

Kahoko sighed.' Yeah like a prince in shining armour will come to my rescue'.she thought.

Away from everyone's notice sat a young blue-haired , whose thought were wandering off to Kahoko's words. He thought,'so she's still doesn't have a date'.

Mao asked,'Kahoko, why don't we go for shopping today! We really need to buy a dress".

Kahoko thought,"You need to buy a dress, I don't." But yet she agreed.

At the mall, they were to the party-wear section where Kahoko and Mao were soon glancing at the newly arrived dresses. While Kahoko was carefully looking at the dresses, Mao was already picking up the dresses she would try on.

While Mao was trying on the dresses, a peculiar dress caught Kahoko's eyes. It was elegant and a sparkling blue one shoulder dress which went to the knees. A salesgirl came and said, "Ma'am that's a very classy choice, you can try on. I am sure it will look good on you".

Giving it a though Kahoko went for it. She tried it on and it was true , the dress was beautiful or she made the dress look even more beautiful. The dress showed off her one shoulder flirtishly and it hugged her curves very aptly. It went till just above her knees and her legs looked pretty much alluring. Her red hair complimented the blue colour. When Mao saw Kahoko , her eyes just went up loke footballs and she exclaimed,"Kahoko, you look fantabulous! You should take the dress."

Kahoko looked all over her and said,"I guess this dress looks good on me. I think I should take it."

After changing when Kahoko looked at the price tag, she exclaimed,"I can't waste so much money on this dress. This is just so unnecessary."

She ended up not buying the dress and Mao was very upset with it. After they left, Len appeared and asked the counter , "I would want this dress to be gift- wrapped",and handed over the blue dress.

It was evening and Kahoko had just finished her bath, her mom was outside partying with her friends, when the doorbell rang. Kahoko received it. But when she opened the door, no one was standing, when she looked down , she saw a box, beautifully wrapped with ribbons. Looking around to ensure that no one was around, she slowly picked up the box and went to the dining room. Placing the box, a million questions raced her mind, whether there was bomb or a dangerous animal or something which might cost her life.

Shrugging those off, she slowly opened the box and saw the box was divided into three first one had a dress , when she opened the dress, she realized that it was the same one which she had selected on the mall. She kept it aside, thinking it must be a dirty trick.

When she opened the second division, she saw blue silhouette, which was very delicately designed and it was one of the best that she has ever seen. She kept that aside and then went to the last box.

Whatever it had it turned her eyes into big oranges. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace laced with the most beautiful kind of sapphire she has ever seen and it was accompanied with small yet delicate earings and a slim bracelet. Kahoko was surprised to see all of these and she was determined to know the name of the sender. She found a small piece of rose petal on the bracelet over which was engraved with artistic handwriting,

_Dear Kahoko,_

_With love and greetings coming straight from my heart I wish to deliver these little presents to you. If you _

_Anyhow feel the urge to see me, then wear come to the prom wearing the bracelet on your left hand _

_with a blue mask that I will send pretty shortly. Don't decline me as I will be shattered into pieces if you _

_do so. With my love, I want to see you dressed in these and I will address you henceforth._

_With loads of love….._

_Secret Admirer ._

Kahoko looked away from the petal and tried to think hard. She had a secret admirer, in this huge wide world. She thought to herself,' Hmmm,this is going to be interesting!".

On the day of the prom, Kahoko wore the blue mask and went in the evening. She was patiently waiting outside . She received lots of admiring and envious looks from the boys and girls respectively, but she couldn't find her admirer.

All of a sudden a hand fell on her shoulder and she turned around, she saw a handsome young man with blue hair wearing a blue mask approach to her and extended his arm saying," Mind you accompany me for a little while Kahoko".

Kahoko was taken aback to see that the person knew her name. She softly nodded and gave her palm onto his hand.

The man took her to the outskirts of the place and Kahoko was starting to get a little worried as to who is this person.

When they were passing a small bridge, Kahoko turned to him and asked," Hey who are you? And where are you taking me."

The person turned to her and and pressed her against one of the support of the bridges locking her between his arms, he then slowly lowered his mouth which was dangerously close to Kahoko's lips which said,"What….what are you trying to do?".

Len lowered his lips until it slowly touched hers and then he placed soft , delicate kisses over her lips. Kahoko was initially very tensed at his touch relaxed at the soft and delicious connections of her lips. She slowly lifted her hands towards her neck and pulled him closer , which gave Len enough permission to wrap his arms round her waist and and deepen the kiss. It was Len who broke the kiss first noticing Kahoko's need for air.

He lifted up her mask and said,"I love you Kahoko."

Kahoko did the same and said said," I love you too," then placing a small kiss on his nose said,"Len".

_**Author's note: So readers, how did you like the story, please review okay…**_


End file.
